Accidents Happen
by Rielence
Summary: Link attempts to awaken the sleepy item check girl who's snoozing on the clock. She gets a little to close. But hey, Accidents Happen! (WARNING. Female Link)
1. The Accidental Kiss

Link walked into the Bazzar. She had a really bad injury from Ghrirhim and needed a red potion. She walked up to the potion woman, and purchased some of that red crap. She forced it down her throat, despite the reched taste. Then she went over to item check for her shield. When she got there, she saw the girl sleeping. And, she looked kinda cute...

"Um... hello?" Link said quietly.

"Peatrice? You there?" She asked, a little louder.

She placed her hand on the girl's face and got up close,

"Sleeping beauty, wake up." She whispered.

Peatrice shot awake, and unfortunetly, she woke up so suddenly, that the warrior couldn't move out of the way fast enough. Since Link's face was so close to the girl's before she woke up, their lips collided upon awakening. They just stood there for a moment. Both too shocked and embarressed to move.

Link was shocked by how soft the girl's lips were on hers. She would go as far as saying, it wasn't that bad. Finally, after about 25 seconds, Link got her senses back and pulled away hastily.

"You mind telling me what that was!" Peatrece whispered at Link, as people were everywhere, and she didn't wan to make a scene.

"I needed a shield! You're the one who kissed me!" Link retalliated.

"Listen, I'm not like that, so go away!" Peatrice commanded. "Here's your shield!"

Peatrice shoved the shield at Link and closed the curtian.

Link walked out and examined the shield. There was something written on the back in ink.

_The island under skyloft, 30 minutes. _It read.

"What?" Link asked herself.

After 20 minutes, Link flew to the island. She didn't every notice the little island. It could only be the size of a shed. Peatrice showed up after another 3 minutes. She looked angry.

"Now, it's time we talked about that little accident." Peatrice stated in a serious tone.

"Listen, it was an accident. Just please, let it go." Link explained.

"Oh, accidents happen," Peatrice said, walking towards Link. "Like this one."

"Wha-MMmmph" Link tried to ask, but was muffled by Peatrice grabbing her cheeks and slamming her lips onto the hero's. Peatrice violently yet passionetly kissed Link's lips. Link tried to break free, but that only resulted in falling down. Peatrice licked Link's lips, then continued to lick her face, and kiss her shoulders.

Was this really happening? Was the chosen hero really getting raped? Or was it even rape, Link realized that she could've overpowered the small girl by now. But she stayed submitted. Why? Was some twisted, kinky side of her enjoying it? Link was straight, she had kissed boys and enjoyed it. But some part of her. Some part liked this.

She felt as Peatrice got to her boobs, she started to lick them as she freed them from the hero's sports bra. Link had nice breasts, C-Cups. And Peatrice was tending to them nicely. She held one of her boobs in her hand and licked the other one. Link moaned to herself, it felt so good. Peatrice went back to Link's mouth and brought her into a passionate kiss. She swirled her tongue around Link's lips, asking for access. Link accepted her tongue and sucked on the woman's tongue, tasting her saliva. Peatrice spit into Link's mouth and Link returned it with her own. Link wasn't enjoying herself, but she couldn't take herself away from this. It was a facinating experience, and she couldn't move. They laid on the ground, making out and feeling each others body, and they didn't even notice they were lacking the privacy they shared just moments ago. Karane stood before the two kissing woman, shocked. This was getting pretty interesting...


	2. Yes Master

It's been three months since Link and Peatrice's little happy time... Karane walked in on them, and there wasn't many excuses that they could use. They were both naked and lying on the ground making out. They made Karane swear that she'd never tell a soul, and she promised she wouldn't. Link was a little too busy with her adventure to see Peatrice again. But after the world was saved, she returned. This was the first time they'd seen each other since their little 'experimentation'. Peatrice was standing there in the item check when Link and Zelda walked in.

"Oh! Darling! How have you been!?" Peatrice exclaimed.

"Um.. fine Peatrice. I'm just going to put all of this into my storage." Link explained, taking off her adventure pouch and emptying her backpack of her quest's items.

"Great darling! I'll take care of them forever!" For the first time, she noticed Zelda. "Who's your friend."

Link felt awkward. "This is Zelda, you know Zelda right?"

Of course she knew Zelda. The perfect girl. Tall, skinny, curvy, perfect blond hair, and nice breasts, how could she ever live up to that?

"This is the first time I've ever met her in person! Zelda, darling! You had the entire island scared for your well being!" Peatrice exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm very sorry Peatrice! But I'm okay, and so is the world." Zelda said confidently.

Link wrapped her arm around Zelda and sighed happily. Seeing this made Peatrice flinch. Link was hers. Not Zelda's. How could Link to this to her?

"So gals, wanna come over to my house after my shift? I haven't seen Link in months! We were in the middle of a great _conversation _but we were interrupted! We never got to continue!"

"Um.." Link started,

"We'd love to!" Zelda exclaimed with joy.

"Great! Be there at eight tonight!" She instructed.

Link and Zelda turned to walk away, but Link glanced back as the left, and she saw Peatrice licking her lips...

XXXXXXXXXX

Link and Zelda showed up at Peatrice's house at eight. Peatrice rushed for the door, and opened it in a hurry. She smiled at Link, and gave Zelda a little look of disappointment. Link was very uneasy about all of what was going on. She needed air. After about five minutes of small talk, she told them she needed to use the restroom. After leaving, Peatrice turned to Zelda.

"So, how long have you and Link been together?" She asked plainly.

Zelda looked shocked, and laughed.

"What do you mean? We're best friends. Nothing more." She said in a nervous tone.

Peatrice chuckled to herself.

"I love Link Zelda. Like, Love, Love. And I don't want some pretty face taking her away from me! I used to be shy, and quiet. But this is a matter of love! I'm not letting you leave until you admit that Link is mine!" She threatened, locking the door, and putting the key in her bra.

Zelda froze. What was this insane girl talking about?

"Then again, you _are _pretty good looking..." Peatrice mumbled to herself, circling Zelda.

Zelda blushed. She didn't want to, but she couldn't handle people complementing her.

"How about we strike a deal. We can **both **have Link?" Peatrice reasoned.

"I don't want Link! You can have her! I'm not gay!"

Peatrice laughed, then grabbed Zelda's head and bent it back. She then kissed Zelda full on the mouth, causing a disgusted cough to come from the victim. Peatrice spit all over her finger and then forced it into Zelda's lips. She shushed her whimpers and patted her on the head using her free hand.

"There there you confused little child. Everyone is just a little gay. Now suck on momma Peatrice's finger until it's all better." Peatrice soothed.

Zelda didn't want to even acknowledge the spit drenched finger in her mouth, but Peatrice made it certain that the dammed thing was always right against the flat of her tongue! She decided to give in eventually, and released every urge to break free. Peatrice had her right where she wanted her, and she'd never let go.

XXXXXXXXXX

Link was leaning on a wooden fence bordering the edge of Skyloft. She looked into the sky's boundless wonders and pondered how she got into this seriously fucked up situation. She never meant to kiss Peatrice for the first time way back then. It was an honest accident. But as Peatrice had put it, "Accidents Happen," She wasn't gay. She was straight as an arrow. And as dumb as it sounds, she had a crush on Groose. Sure, he used to be a douchebag, but he changed during their adventure. But Groose, unfortunately, had a thing for Zelda. So she just decided to stay away from dating. But then Peatrice came back into the picture.

_Peatrice. _Link thought to herself.

_I left Zelda there! Oh God, they're probably in one of the most awkward conversations ever! What could they possibly have to say to each other?_

XXXXXXXXXX

Peatrice held Zelda close. Zelda had her arms and legs tied to the bed they were laying on. She couldn't budge at all. She was completely naked and Peatrice was tinkering with her revealed body. She hadn't gotten to anything good yet like the breasts or even lower, but she was licking everywhere else. Peatrice licked down Zelda's shoulder all the way down to each individual finger. She sucked on each one passionately, making loud smacking sounds. She went back up to Zelda's face and embraced her in an incredibly one-sided kiss. She slid her tongue along the girl's lips and eventually grew tired of waiting and pried the Zelda's lips apart with her hands. After swapping spit with Zelda for a good five minutes, Peatrice finally pulled away.

"Ya know Zel, can I call you Zel by the way?" Peatrice began.

"No." Zelda mumbled bluntly.

"Well Zel, I just think we have nothing to possibly say to each other. So how about we just fuck instead?"

"We're not having sex!" Zelda shouted. "You're keeping me tied down and violating every inch of my body with your putrid smelling, slimey, never had mouth wash or even toothpaste, tongue! I. Hate. You! Let me go!" Zelda screamed, shaking the bed with all her force.

"Oh baby, I _looooooooooove _role playing. I like the setup. You're an unwilling girl, and I'm the dominatrix who just wants you so bad..." She said seductively, tracing her tongue up Zelda's jawline like a popcicle, making hard eye contact.

"Wha-But... **THIS ISN'T ROLE PLAYING! THAT IS ACTUALLY EXACTLY WHAT'S HAPPENING!" **Zelda exclaimed.

"OOOOooooOOO baby, you're good at this. You had me convinced for a second. Now come here and give mommy a kiss!" She purred, pulling Zelda into a makeout session.

XXXXXXXXXX

Link opened the door and didn't see what she was expecting. Zelda was tied to a bed, and Peatrice was nowhere to be seen. She inched into the room to discover that Zelda was completely naked. She blushed, but kept forward. She approached the bed slowly, and began to ask what was going on. But she never even got to get past two words before Peatrice knocked her over the head with a frying pan, effectively rendering her unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXX

Link woke up on her side a mere 2 centimeters away from Zelda face, looking her best friend in the eye. She could feel the could air and realized that she was naked. Feeling her bare breasts pressing against similar skin, she could only assume Zelda was as well. She wanted to say something, but moving her lips even a little would bring the two's lips together. She simply laid there. She could smell, feel, and taste Zelda's breath against her mouth. The only thing she could see were Zelda's eyes. They showed worry. What could possibly be happening?

"Oh come now babies, you know it's impolite not to kiss when greeting." Peatrice whispered, crawling on top of the two girls slowly. "Kiss!" She ordered. "Kiss!" She commanded. "Kiss!" She finally pushed the two girl's faces together, closing the very small distance they had between.

Link felt like vomiting. She could feel her scrunched, puckered, full lips being forced into Zelda's mouth. As they were pressed harder, the kiss grew more intimate. Peatrice tickled the surrounding area of Link's pussy, causing her to moan. This made Zelda get pushed even closer now since some of her face went into Link's mouth. Her entire mouth was now inside of Link's. Link's lips were closed now, encasing Zelda's inside of the warm wet cavern.

"You two seem like you're not having fun!" Peatrice pouted.

"We're not!" The two girls shouted, cringing when their lips touched again because they were so close.

"Well, I know something that'll make you happy!"

"Letting us go?" Zelda questioned.

"No, silly!" She teased, grabbing her bag. "Some guy left this in the item check about a year ago, but he never came back. He told me to keep it locked up, because it's highly dangerous. Said something about it 'making people do things they don't wanna' or something along those lines." Peatrice giggled.

Link and Zelda exchanged a worried glance. Something they don't wanna do? What does that even mean?

"He also said that I should never use it for too long, or something weeeeeeeeeeird could happen. So let's make sure this is quick now, shall we?"

Peatrice got out a little object that neither girl could make out because they could only see each others eyes.

"And it's just about ready. This is dark magic girls, and it's very powerful. So let's not waste it and have some fun!"

Link and Zelda suddenly felt paralyzed. They couldn't do anything but look at each other.

"You two are now under my control. Your mind might disagree, but your body will never. Understand?" Peatrice questioned sternly.

"Yes Master." The two girls replied immediately.

_What the hell? I didn't say that! But I did... _Link thought to herself.

"Now ladies, kiss. Passionately."

"Yes Master." They replied again.

Link puckered her lips so they'd touch Zelda and Zelda did the same. They open mouth made out for around five minutes. On the outside, it looked like they loved it! But on the inside, they were both throwing up and screaming for help. They weren't in control anymore, but they were certainly there for the ride. Link could feel Zelda's warm saliva beginning to cover her own lips completely. She could feel them grinding against each other like lovers. Their boobs were pressed against each other so hard that it hurt, but they rubbed their nipples together to add to the thrill.

Link's tongue extended first, then Zelda's in time. They were outside of Each others mouths, caressing each other. Link's tongue was very think and wet, while Zelda's was smaller, thinner, and smoother. They battled for dominance with their tongues for a while until Peatrice instructed for them to stop.

"Stop, stop, stop. Now, I'm going to untie you two, and then you'll continue. Got it?"

"Yes Master."

"Good. And if I slide in and interrupt, well, Accidents Happen..."


End file.
